


Passing Notes – Sporked! (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: self-sporked! by Snape-Lupin BY Snegurochka [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin下课后给Snape传了张纸条儿。“晚自习之后。天文塔。10点。我会甩掉他们仨。用不着带课本来，懂么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes – Sporked! (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing Notes – Sporked!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141869) by Snegurochka. 



 

**传纸条儿——吐槽版**

 

 

Title: Passing Notes – Sporked!

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Teen Snape/Lupin, sporked by adult Snape/Lupin

Genres: PWP

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Originally written: April 2005

 

**Summary:**

Lupin passes Snape a note after class. _"Late night study session. Astronomy Tower. 10pm. I'll ditch my mates. Don't bother bringing any books, if you catch my meaning?"_

**Notes:**

Originally written for Dragonelle's marvellous artwork, Designs on You.

  

 

其实是图配文：

<http://www.deviantart.com/view/17381801/>

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/79001.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

**摘要：**

Lupin下课后给Snape传了张纸条儿。 _“晚自习之后。天文塔。_ _10_ _点。我会甩掉他们仨。用不着带课本来，懂么？”_

 

某鱼注：

1，原文是2005年写成，吐槽版是2006年出炉

2，原文是为了配一张图《Designs on You》才写成的，原图作者Dragonelle

3，原文是学生时代的SSRL，吐槽是成年之后的两位教授

4，理论上，应该是R，不是NC17，更没有PWP……吧=v=

 

 

**=====** **传纸条儿 Passing Notes =====**

 

 

_晚自习之后。天文塔。10_ _点。我会甩掉他们仨。用不着带课本来，懂么？_

 

 

Lupin：哦哦，这就是我们今天要吐槽的？我超爱这个！

Snape：*抱怨*没错，我可知道是为什么。

 

 

Slytherin寝室，Severus窝在自己的床上，瞪着眼前的纸条儿。这背后究竟有什么阴谋？ _懂么_ 。不，不会的。他绝对不可能在暗示 _那个_ 。Remus Lupin，Gryffindor的大明星之一，有全校最受欢迎的学生当死党……居然正打算设计一个和Severus Snape的秘密约会，居然选择了他这个Slytherin中最最不起眼的家伙，瘦弱到几乎扛不起大厚书却又嗜书如命的呆子，连坩埚都来不及刷的邋遢鬼？

 

 

Snape：是啊，这就是原因。

Lupin：现在，Severus，你千万别妒忌。17岁的时候我那么壮实你有点儿瘦弱可不是我的错。

Snape：要是我没记错，这也不能阻止你穿我的短裤。

Lupin：我，我可没说自己挑三拣四。

Snape：……

 

 

他折起纸条儿放到床头桌上，然后盘着腿盯住墙发愣。Remus Lupin，身强体壮绝对能扛得动书包；Remus Lupin，在两个学院一起的大课上只有他能回答出Severus也不知道的问题；Remus Lupin，金栗色的头发淡褐色的眼睛，和Severus自己纯黑的发色苍白到病态的皮肤是那么鲜明的对比。Remus Lupin，根本就不应该穿着那种裤子走来走去，招摇他的细腰窄臀，还有……哦真他妈的，那 _无与伦比_ 紧实的屁股。

  

 

Lupin：我还真是大众情人（Gary Stu），对吧？

Snape：还是等你展现出对于摩擦发春无与伦比的热情时再说吧。

 

  

Severus深呼吸，再次伸手拿过了纸条儿。十点。假如这是个陷阱，一个Potter和Black设计的卑鄙残忍的诡计，只是用来确认他们长久以来怀疑的那个油腻腻的Slytherin基佬可怎么办？他咬住嘴唇，又想起了Remus的裤子。但……如果不是呢？他看了看表——晚上九点二十五。好吧，没准儿去见见他也不会有什么损失。尽管如此，他还是带上了几本书以防万一。

 

 

Lupin：我至今也不能相信你居然带了课本来。

Snape：嘁！这很有可能是个陷阱。

Lupin：能有什么陷阱是这样子的？James和Sirius之前可从没引诱你去天文塔，许诺你打上一炮，是吧？

Snape：呃，确实。

Lupin：所以他们为啥那会儿要那么做？说实话，Snape。

Snape：呃，你是个大众情人，而我的吸引力显然和山怪有一拼，所以你能明白我的疑虑了。

Lupin：唔，说得不错。这个故事里我可真是英俊潇洒，对吧对吧？

Snape：至少不像这个这么差，你老二的尺寸可——【注1】

Lupin：*装无辜，吹口哨*

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

_晚自习之后。天文塔。10_ _点。我会甩掉他们仨。用不着带课本来，懂么？_

 

Gryffindor寝室，Remus窝在自己的床上，一遍又一遍回想那张该死的纸条儿。笨死了，笨死了， _笨死了！_ 面对那么露骨的挑逗，完全表明了对Severus该死的 _Snape_ 有兴趣，他会怎么想？好罢，当然，他知道他一直以来都在琢磨什么——他已经花了魔法史课（History of Magic）上整整一小时用来观察Snape，他就坐在自己前面，距离刚好让这种观察不至于太过明显。至少，他希望没那么明显。

 

Severus Snape，他所知道的唯一一位真心 _喜欢_ 魔法史课程的学生——这让他观察起来更加方便，当然，在班里其他人都昏昏欲睡的时候，Severus Snape总是能正确回答问题，用他那特有的音调历数各个时代妖精的领导者，对一个十七岁的少年来讲，那声音听上去特别醇厚，圆润低沉；Severus Snape，从来不轻易相信自己得到的答案，独自走在城堡里，对身边的所有人都抱有警惕和怀疑，对善待他，哪怕仅仅是打个招呼，或者……偷偷传了张纸条儿给他的人表现出如此的震惊。

 

 

Snape：哦，说得真好，大众情人。让我们在你闪亮亮的单子上再加一条“天赋异禀的历史课奖学金”怎么样？

Lupin：嘘。我正忙着听你Alan Rickman的声音，还有偷看你呢。

  

  

Severus Snape，就坐在右前方，每个扣子都紧紧扣好，领带打得整整齐齐，Remus几乎要咬牙用意志力才能阻止自己冲过去扯开他的排扣，只为了看一眼那领口下的脖颈肌肤是不是自己想象中的样子。

 

 

Snape：我全身上下这么多地方啊，Lupin，你居然就只看着我的 _脖子_ ？

Lupin：……

 

  

所以他今天上课熬得很痛苦，满脑子想的都是多么渴望去舔吻那脖颈锁骨，抹去Snape脸上永远不变的猜忌怀疑，换上……唔。他完全释放的时候，Remus暗自忖度，会是什么样子？他在明白自己要做什么之前就已经写好了纸条儿，一股殷殷期待的刺痛直接冲到胯下。下课后大家鱼贯而出，他背着手，偷偷将纸条儿塞进了Snape的掌心。裤子不知怎么紧绷起来，有那么一瞬间他甚至希望自己穿的是长袍，不过Remus还是尽快走出大厅，赶上了James，Sirius还有Peter，拼命保持冷静，只有唇角一抹微小的笑意能表现出他心里是多么高兴。他 _真的_ 希望Snape能漏夜赴约。

 

 

Snape：等等，等一下。你那天就因为看了我的 _脖子_ 而一直硬着离开魔法史课堂的？你真的意识到了这是多么荒谬么？哪个蠢东西写的这些乱七八糟，这家伙绝对不是十六七岁的毛头小子，而且也绝对从来没上过魔法史。

Snegurochka：*抹泪*这是同人好伐！所有的汉纸在没有来一发之前离开都会硬着的！

Lupin：你们俩怎么聊上了？文里我和他才是一对儿拜托。

Snape：我对此表示怀疑。这个破文里，我俩真的滚床单之前，还不得不先谈谈对彼此的感觉，再交换几百次视角什么的。

Snegurochka：……

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Severus一手紧紧抓着夹在胳膊底下的书本，另一只手则用力扶住栏杆，一步一步向天文塔顶爬去。他几乎要喘不过气来，不过坚定地认为只是由于楼层太高的缘故。

  

 

Snape: *翻白眼*

Lupin: 同意。

 

 

当他终于到达顶层，Severus立刻看到了Lupin，就站在望远镜边上，背靠墙壁，正对着自己，一本书也没带。他迟疑着，小心翼翼走过去，随即看到Lupin抿嘴笑了。

 

“你带书来了，”少年揶揄，Severus顿觉自己脸颊热了起来。“我会认为是你不相信我。”

 

“不。”Severus回答，弯腰把书本放在地上。他几乎没有留意到自己和Lupin的距离已经太近了，此外，还刚好对上了那早就撑起小帐篷的长裤。Severus不自觉地张开嘴唇，慢慢站起身，眼睛一寸一寸看过Lupin，从那漂亮的腰线，重点突出的 _长裤_ ，闪闪发亮似乎渴求着被撕开的腰带……一直到他的白衬衫，卷到手肘的袖子，带着几条醒目伤疤的强壮的小臂——正是这个，让Severus咬住嘴唇，忍下自己脑海中那副画面：Lupin赤裸上身，从事某种体力劳动，挥汗如雨，阳光将他的皮肤晒成了棕褐色，偶然的不小心落下了手臂上那诱人的伤疤……再往上，解开的领口——扣子松得有点儿太过了，在学校是不允许如此衣冠不整的，更甚一步，裸露在外明晃晃的脖颈让Severus此时宁愿付钱也想扑上去猛 _舔_ 几口。最后，他的视线描过Lupin乱蓬蓬的头发，鸟窝一样到处支楞着，就好像他这一整天遇到了什么难处，没事儿就用手指乱耙似的。

 

 

Snape：……

Lupin：Severus？你还好么？

Snape：唔。

Lupin：上啊伙计，拿我找点儿乐子。

Snape：不行。就是。*一字一顿重复* 不——行。

Lupin：Severus？

Snape：*拍头*

 

 

站直身体，Severus抱起手臂望进Lupin的眼睛。“为什么是我？”他问，心跳如鼓，Lupin笑了。

 

跨出一步，Remus拨开挡住Severus脸庞的一缕头发，让手指慢慢描画他的脸颊，一路向下，直到锁骨间的凹陷，Severus不禁有些战栗。“不知道。”Lupin略微沉吟，“因为你是……你。”他耸肩，倾身靠近Severus的耳朵，“你是想就此展开长篇大论，还是希望我现在就吻你？”

 

 

Snape：嘿！你居然 _还_ 用那句台词。

Lupin：而你居然还是在本应该吻我的时候喋喋不休。

Snape：唔，是这样么？

Lupin：*扑过去突袭*

 

 

Severus一惊，挑眉，“哦，呃。”他咕哝着不知如何回答，Lupin笑了，一把抓过他的手臂，重新靠上墙，脸孔在Snape眼中慢慢放大。

 

他们的唇碰到了一起，哦。哦。这绝对绝对不是什么诡计，Severus意识到；那张纸条儿…… _哦上帝啊_ ……肯定就是代表着他认为的意思。

 

 

Lupin：早就告诉你了。

Snape：嘁。

 

 

 _用不着带课本来，懂么？哦该死的_ 当然懂，Severus现在可算彻底明白了，非常感谢。轻吻变成了深吻，愈发濡湿饥渴；Lupin离得那么近，Severus都能感觉到他顶住自己胯间的勃起，这让Snape也硬了起来，用力支撑才能不轻易跪倒在地。随着Lupin攫住他的双肩，喉咙里继续发出那种热辣性感到不可思议的呢喃，Severus总算慢慢松开了一直攥住的衬衫下摆，彻底投降了，沉溺在他们更进一步的接触中，那是肌肤相亲，那是 _Remus_ 。

 

 

Lupin: 你知道么，我们在这个故事里本来能节约好大一块儿时间，只要直接跳到滚床单，而不是窝在各自的床上瞎琢磨那该死的破纸条儿。

Snape: 同意。

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

神圣的Merlin啊——Remus在课堂上全部对于亲吻Snape的幻想加在一起都没有这个感觉这么……该死的…… _难以置信_ 。究竟是什么，让这Slytherin的书呆子坐在他的寝室 _手底下_ 忙不停，或者做些别的？也许，可能Snape比别人以为的要能干得多——哦哦哦，只要想到Snape脸上一本正经地在做这个，用惊讶还有如此无辜又充满欲望的表情砸碎他那副冰冷的面具，秘密接受各种各样的 _纸条儿_ ，天文塔上的热吻，所有这些激动汇聚成了一股新的力量，让Remus腿间的勃起几乎硬到发痛。他在Snape口中呻吟，根本不在乎那听上去是多么淫荡，同时似乎感觉到Snape唇间发出了羞赧的低吟。

 

 

Snape：等等。你在亲我的时候，竟然就想着我是Slytherin学院的荡妇？

Lupin：很有可能。呃——你是么？

Snape：Lupin！

Lupin：好罢！那只是……很性感。

Snape：唔。

 

 

他确保在解开衬衫的时候Snape的眼睛跟着自己的手一步不落，直到衣衫敞开，接下来是皮带和长裤。黑发少年脸上吃惊的表情又回来了，Remus忍不住轻笑。哦，要是Snape想玩儿 _清纯_ 的，Remus会保证他的优点将在此刻之后被彻底玷污殆尽。

 

 

Snape：啥，你现在又变成GV明星了是吧？脱衣舞什么的？

Lupin：我可是个性感的大众情人！我自信满满地解扣子，全部的魅力就渐渐会表现出来。

Snape：哦。那么，好罢。

Lupin：现在又看见我的六块腹肌了没？

Snape：……

  

  

他掏出阴茎，轻轻捏了捏，闭着眼仰起头，脑袋向后顶上了墙壁。当他再次睁眼看到Snape，黑发少年双颊上那明显的红晕、漆黑双眸死死盯住他自慰的画面，令Remus忍俊不禁。他停下动作，朝Snape伸出手，招呼他到自己身边来，拉着他握上自己的阴茎。哦 _哦_ ——是的，这可真他妈是个好主意。

 

 

Snape：哦。哦是的，这个才是好主意，对吧？

Lupin：桀桀桀桀桀。

 

 

Snape起初只是试探性地，但很快就有了信心，建立起了甜蜜又温柔的节奏，这可真是太美妙，太好了。Remus叹息着靠过去再次吻上他，鼓起勇气，全靠脑子一热，也撕开了Snape的衬衫，又打算伺机解决掉黑发少年的长裤。

 

Snape猛地抽口气，闪开身子中断刚刚的吻，盯住Remus，眼中全是警惕和疑问。

 

“相信我。”Remus轻声安抚，他简直能发誓在夜色下看到了Snape唇间一闪而过的笑意。

 

他用整个手攥住Snape的阴茎，对掌心的触感震惊不已——和自己的很不一样，但却为了自己变得那么硬，那么完美无缺。Remus拇指轻轻蹭过顶端，打着圈儿，Snape则闭上眼，喉间溢出了柔软的呻吟，Remus趁势用另一只手揽过Snape的腰，将他拉得更近。

 

 

Snape：这可真是越来越下流了，不是么？我们一定要看下去？

Lupin：Snape。这可是 _我俩_ 。这和我们平时晚上看的小片儿有啥不一样？

Snape：就是这个理儿。等等——要是这里面 _不是_ 咱俩？

Lupin：我可能会继续看的。

 

 

两人之间的距离消失殆尽，一起跌跌撞撞靠上了石墙，光裸的胸膛紧密相贴，勃起的下体磨蹭着彼此，带来温暖的诱惑。Remus的心跳几乎让他无法控制，而Snape则倏地睁开眼。

 

“哦——哦 _上帝_ 。”黑发少年喘着气，Remus含笑捉住他的双唇，送上另一个濡湿的深吻，两人的舌头你推我挤地探索彼此的口腔，四肢都恨不得纠缠在一处。

 

“再来。”Remus倒了口气，伸手抓住Snape的屁股，将他的腰胯搂向自己，坚硬的欲望隔着布料愈发疼痛难耐。

 

Snape服从了，伸展双臂撑住砖墙，将Remus圈在自己的掌控中。他一下又一下向前推送，似乎要把怀中的少年生生压进坚硬的石壁。

 

 

Lupin: *目不转睛*

Snape: *咬住下唇*

 

  

假如说Snape完全失控的激情震撼了Remus，那么他自己的回应则更令人难以相信。他从没有如此饥渴，从没有那么欲火焚身过，从没有想到居然会有无数细小的却又蕴含着巨大能量的热情沿着脊柱成串炸裂，爬遍每一个神经末梢，从来没有期待过下体上美妙到极致的触感，而他需要更多，更多，更多——

 

“等等。”Remus嘶哑低语，稍微把Snape推开了一点儿，让自己低头能看到两人交缠的身体，同时，这种 _眼看着_ 和Snape裸裎相对，欲望相叠的刺激又给他带来了另一波全新的快感。

 

 

Lupin：唔。这儿是不是越来越热了？

Snape：该死的没错。上帝啊，就是——没错，就是那儿，上啊，该死的。

Lupin：*脑子发热言语不清思维混乱*

 

 

Snape也低头，于是两人的前额抵在了一处，都那么上气不接下气，看着彼此起伏的身子，然后Snape做了一件足以击溃Remus全部自制力的事：他一只手握住了他们两个，非常用力地为两个人手淫。

 

“哦 _上帝啊_ 。”Remus模模糊糊听见自己好像是哭喊了出来，猛抓住Snape的肩膀，另一只手则加入了黑发少年的行动。Snape按耐不住地吼了一声，Remus在即将越过巅峰的一刹那感觉到手上沾染了些温暖的热液，他知道这不是自己的就肯定是Snape的，随即反应过来Snape已经射在了他们交握的手上，伴着两人下体激烈的摩擦，伴着根本不用脑补就能一览无余的活春宫，Remus迎来了爆炸般的高潮。

 

 

Snape：顺便问一句，为啥我们后来再也没那么干过？

Lupin：啥？你居然这样问？

Snape：抱歉。但是你知道——这看上去好极了。我们为啥没再干了？

Lupin：因为我们当时只有17岁，Snape，而那会儿我们只知道能 _这么_ 做！可如今，我们都明白……你知道……怎么做更多的事情。

Snape：唔。说得对。但是我依旧觉得偶尔咱们也该再来这么一回。

Lupin：比如……现在？

Snape：没问题，我都可以啊。

Lupin：*突然有点紧张*

 

 

他们的十指还紧握在一起，努力平复呼吸，Remus突然发现自己爱上了Snape唇间偷偷流露的喘息声，他的阴茎还在高潮的余韵中抽动，浑身湿漉漉的，终于餍足地躺到了地上，就贴在Snape身边。

 

心里有点打鼓地，Remus抬起头，迎上了黑发少年的视线，害怕自己给出了错误的反应，害怕Snape对这个的感觉和自己根本不是一码事，害怕Snape下一秒就会转身走掉，和自己从此成为陌路，但Remus明白，他这辈子都不会忘记这一刻，而从此往后他脑子里就只会惦念着 _什么时候我们能再来一次？_ 不过事实上，当他的眼睛对上Snape的黑眸，当两人相互扶着摇摇晃晃站起来，目光依旧没有离开彼此，凝视的瞬间逐渐拉长到了几乎是永恒，一切尽在不言中。

 

 

Snape：真的？

Lupin：啥？

Snape：你觉得我会扭头就把你忘掉？

Lupin：呃，我当时不太确定。

Snape：那么，准确告诉我，当时是哪一点，让你不确定？

Lupin：……

  

  

“我——我很抱歉带了书过来。”Snape终于开口，声音发紧，就好像在耳语一般，Remus突然忍不住笑了出来。

 

“不相信我？”他问，Snape的脸颊再次染上了淡淡的红晕。哦，就是这点简直 _可爱_ 得要命——他发誓绝对要致力于让Snape多脸红几次。

 

 

Snape：滚！我才没有脸红。

Lupin：*指*你就是有。

Snape：那是在绷着劲儿。

Lupin：你根本就是脸红了，Severus，承认吧。

Snape：嘁。

   

  

Snape摇头。

 

“现在你相信我了么？”Remus低声道，飞快地在Snape微肿的唇角又偷了个吻，然后退回去观察对方的反应。

 

“是的。”黑发少年肯定。

 

四目相对，Remus恨不得抽自己几下，居然会浪费了那么多年， _没_ 想起来要在魔法史课后给Snape递个纸条儿，居然浪费了那么多时间只是去偷偷看着他想着他，从不敢真的接近他，或者和他讲话，或者撕下他的裤子扑上去，或者……嗯嗯嗯。

 

“你觉得……我们现在是不是该回去了？”

 

Remus猛地回到了现实，发觉他们滑腻腻的手还拉在一起，已经柔软下来的阴茎还贴在一处，这次轮到他脸红了。“哦，呃，是啊。”

 

 

Snape：哦，这可真性感。

Lupin：滑腻腻的手，还是软下来的老二？

Snape：都是。但至少你现在脸红了，咱扯平了。

 

 

~~~~~

 

  

哦哦哦——不，这绝对不是什么陷阱；那张纸条儿肯定—— _哦_ ——是认真的，就好像全身每个细胞都欢呼雀跃着炸裂开迎接的高潮，就好像两人的欲望坚硬如铁不分彼此，就好像他们十指交握的剧烈运动，Severus能想到的全部就是，他真的应该经常接受穿紧身长裤的同学偷偷递来的纸条儿。

 

 

Lupin：等等。我们是刚刚换了你的视角，打算重温一遍打野炮？

Snape：没错。你在抱怨么？

Lupin：有点儿。我是说，这在行文上有些让人困惑，你知道，既然我们已经看过一遍了——

Snape：你是想要继续长篇大论，还是想再看一遍我高潮？

Lupin：*立马闭嘴*

 

  

呼吸有点发颤，他努力镇定自己，恢复了理智。Lupin可能正打算离开，毕竟他已经完美地完成了纸条儿上写的事情，而Severus希望在他离开的时候，自己能显示出尽可能的镇定和老练，就好像Lupin那样。可事实是残酷的，他那急速起伏的胸口和发干的嘴唇距离理智上所谓的“镇定”、“老练”简直差了十万八千里。

 

 

Lupin：你真是可爱得要命啊，知不知道？

Snape：可爱？ **可爱** ？我可是内心阴暗城府极深还总想着吓唬人的老蝙蝠！

Lupin：不，真的，你只是特别可爱。快看看啊，满脑子想的都是怎么装老练！*欣喜若狂*

Snape：闭。嘴。

 

  

回过神来，他发现Lupin好像已经开始往外走了，于是抬起头，刚好对上那双淡褐色的眸子，目不转睛盯着自己，隐隐带着难以割舍却又踟蹰不前的谨慎。他应该说点儿什么，随便说点儿什么——不，不是随便的什么；应该说些镇定老练的；能让Lupin明白Severus其实经常这样出来打野食；表示这个晚上对于Severus根本就算露水情缘无关紧要。

 

 

Lupin：经常，嗯？就这样，还说不是Slytherin学院的荡妇？

Snape：……

 

  

Lupin对他笑笑，假如说前两分钟Snape还可能因为心跳停止而死去，那么此时那愚蠢的器官简直就要直接跳出胸膛了，耳鼓中咚咚咚再没有其他，因为Remus Lupin，Gryffindor的全明星，学校里最受人爱戴的男孩儿之一，永远都能回答上来课堂上教授的提问，穿着Hogwarts的制服长裤就如同量身定做，诱人得几乎是一种犯罪的Lupin……正靠在天文塔顶的石墙上，衣衫敞开，身子依旧偎在Snape怀里，一眨不眨地盯着Severus，眼中满是赞赏和惊叹。

 

 

Lupin：啊哈！所以，哪怕是大众情人也有他们的弱点。

Snape：嗯，我就是有 _那么_ 优秀。

Lupin：多问一句，你是不是被哪种有毒气体呛到了，会觉得自己是全校最受人爱戴的男孩儿之一？或者，没准儿我应该去问问作者妹纸，她看的到底是什么版本的原著？

Snegurochka：*重重跺脚*这是心愿得偿啊！你应该比原著里要惹火得多！

Snape：她说得没错，你知道。

Lupin：也就是说，在主角不是我的小说里，我就不那么性感热火咯？

Snape：*立马改变主意*

 

  

要是Severus当时年纪再大些，更聪明，学会了更多的技巧，或者只要是更有经验，此刻他都会利用优势，咬着Remus的耳朵，轻轻和他说些或者暧昧含糊或者调笑轻浮或者油滑世故或者 _淫秽下流_ 的东西，只要能让Remus了解，不管什么时候他但凡有兴趣再来一次这个晚上所经历的一切，下课后简简单单给Severus传个字条儿就行。

 

 

Lupin：淫秽下流，当真？你会对我说些什么？

Snape：*耳语*

Lupin：哦。哦天啊。你认真的？用藤条（cane）还有生奶油？

Snape：*又咕哝几句*

Lupin：…… _先_ 用冰球（hockey puck），或者……？

Snape：*急切地耳语*

Lupin：……要不要眼罩？

Snape：*一边和他咬耳朵一边快速打手势*

Lupin：啊，是的。就这么着吧。好，我们可以试试看。明天我会找人打听一下。

    

 

然而，Severus对上面提到的那些根本一窍不通——既不年长，也不聪明，更没有任何技巧，也绝对毫无经验，所以他能想到的全部，总而言之，就是他此刻对Lupin所产生的强烈感情，要让怀里的少年了解他 _很_ 希望明天能收到另一张纸条儿，后天也是很，大后天也是，所以，他说，“你觉得……我们现在该回去了么？”

 

Lupin惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，一抹淡红爬上了他的脸颊，尽管如此尴尬，说了根本不该说的话，Severus还是忍不住卷起个小小的笑弧，因为Lupin羞赧的样子已经说明了一切。

 

 

Snape：就算到现在，我也还是这样想，你明白。

Lupin：*脸红了*

 

 

“哦，呃，是啊。”Lupin有点结巴，他们胡乱抓过自己的魔杖，念了几遍清洁咒（cleaning spells），迅速提好裤子穿好上衣，一路小跑冲向楼梯。“嘿，Snape？”Lupin在门前轻轻叫了一声，当黑发少年转回头，Lupin探过身去，拉着他，急切却温和地印上了自己的双唇，这浅尝辄止的吻包含了全部纸条儿上没有说出来的感情。

 

 

Snape：这当真是世界上无法更完美的第一次摩擦淫经历了，是吧？

Lupin：唔。我忍不住想，要是有点儿乳霜就更好了。

Snape：哦，非常好的提议。皮肤炎。噢。

Lupin：没错。

Snegurochka：Snape还想着那是次 _学习_ 实践呢，看在Peter的份儿上！就好像他会带乳霜来似的。

Snape：Lupin会去买的。

Snegurochka：*抱着胳膊*他根本就找不到。James和Sirius全买走了。

Lupin：哦没错，这倒是真的。

Snape：呃。

  

  

~~~~~

 

 

两天后，七年级Gryffindor和Slytherin再度一起上魔法史的课堂上，Remus一直在偷瞄Snape，终于忍不住放弃，干脆大大方方盯着他看，用眼睛描画自己右前方座位上那人的侧影。他可以发誓Snape的领带比平日系得松了些，小心翼翼露出了长长的颈线，那坐姿更是让Remus一整节课都煎熬得发狂。他对自己哂笑，抽出一块羊皮纸，瞥一眼四周，确定同学们都早已进入了梦乡。

 

 

Snape：说实话，Lupin，那会儿你已经 _看过_ 我的老二了，居然还在课上这么巴望着我的 _脖子_ ？

Lupin：要是你的老二能在课堂上 _露_ 出来，我就会巴望它了。

Snape：……

 

 

下课后大家一窝蜂冲出教室，他故意让James，Sirius和Peter走在了前面，自己却慢吞吞地，直到空气中一股熟悉的味道接近，感觉出某人 _过分地_ 挤到了自己身后。他从裤兜里掏出纸条儿，夹在指缝中，小心地把手撑在右半边腰上，眼睛却始终直视前方。

 

温暖的手指贴上他的，盘桓片刻，纸条儿被抽走，这足以让Remus了解这样子传纸条儿对某人来讲是多么兴趣盎然，他忍不住弯起唇角。今天晚上可不会再有什么犹豫了，也根本 _没人_ 会想着带哪怕只是一本书来。某人的手指从Remus的指间转向，轻巧划过他的屁股，然后彻底消失，Remus欣喜地瞪大眼睛，咳嗽了两声，用来掩盖自己的轻笑。

 

 

Lupin：你根本对我的屁股就是一目了然！

Snape：*咳咳*你看过这篇文了么？你可是有全Hogwarts最漂亮最结实的屁股。

Lupin：啊，对啊。

 

 

James扭过头看着他，“还好么，Moony？”戴眼镜的少年问道，Remus点点头。“你真该穿上长袍的，你知道——这城堡里可真能把人冻感冒呐。”

 

“可不是。”Remus回答，跟着James走向大礼堂（Great Hall）吃午餐。不过事实上，当某人对他包裹在制服长裤中漂亮的屁股赞不绝口时，为啥还要想什么长袍呢？他会记得把这件事也写到另一张纸条儿上的。

 

 

Snape：非常感谢，最佳男主角。英俊潇洒，要我说，实在太自谦了。

Lupin：看看这张图，Snape。我的屁股 _根本_ 就他妈是完美的。【注2】

Snegurochka：这是真的，我简直无法忽视！它强烈要求要在文里扮演自己的角色！

Lupin：这么说，你打算回家，一起实践下天文塔的学习研究成果么？

Snape：嘿当然了。我会带乳霜的。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

 

【注】

 

1，Snape在此处提到的是同作者的另一篇文《Ashes》的自我吐槽版，CP是Remus/Lily，没错，是BG，还NC17，但吐槽是SS RL =v=

原文地址：<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/50138.html>

译文地址：<http://lzqsk.blog100.fc2.com/blog-entry-242.html>

 

2，Lupin在此处指的是促使本文诞生的那张图，Designs on You BY Dragonelle

地址：<http://www.deviantart.com/view/17381801/>

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/3/28

 


End file.
